


[Podfic] Decidedly

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of mechanicaljewel's "Decidedly"Jeeves implies something that bewilders Bertie.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Decidedly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decidedly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497954) by [mechanicaljewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel). 



> Thanks to mechanicaljewel for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:22:52**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rs96s28putccg28/Decidedly%20by%20mechnicaljewel.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Decidedly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497954)**
  * **Author:[mechanicaljewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
